


Thunder

by FlameWolf



Series: Storms of Passion [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Heterosexual Sex, Oral, Underage (Highschool Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameWolf/pseuds/FlameWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Kyoya tries to teach Haruhi the error of standing up to the two boys at the beach, a thunderstorm begins and he accidentally discovers the stoic female's secret weakness.  Thankfully the King of Shadows has the perfect plan to take her mind off her fear.</p><p>(Takes place during 'The Sun, the Beach and the Host Club')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Ouran Highschool Host Club. This story is just for fun and not profit.
> 
> WARNING!!!: The characters involved are of high school age. 16-18.
> 
> Author’s Note: :x.... I’m so sorry. This is a Oneshot What If scenario. It takes place during ‘The Sun, the Sea and the Host Club’. What if Tamaki had never come in the room and the storm came just a bit earlier.

    Kyoya glared down at the small slip of a girl beneath him, the lack of fear in her big, brown eyes only serving in enflaming his ire.  Yet, under all the irritation and anger, there was a deep worry.  What if Tamaki hadn’t been able to get there in time?  She could have...  Just the thought made a thick wave of rage wash through him.  All of a sudden he found himself wishing he could go back in time, rip the Hitachiin twins of the pair and beat them himself.  The only thing that had stopped him was the fact that he was still wanting to take the Ootori business for his own.  Now, now none of that mattered.  Now all that mattered was the what ifs and those filled him with a foreign fear.  “You won’t do that senpai.  You have nothing to gain from it,” the girl below him murmured quietly in a maddeningly calm tone.

    Haruhi stared up at the black haired male above her with a mixture of shock and just a slight bit of apprehension.  She had never seen the normally cool and collected Kyoya show this much emotion.  His smoky gray eyes fairly swirled with rage and deep concern.  “Nothing to gain...?” he whispered, almost too quiet to hear.  As it was, the pink clad female had to strain her ears to hear it.  Despite her cool exterior, her heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest and her lips felt unbearably dry.

    Not taking her chocolate colored gaze off the boy caging her on his large bed, the slightly nervous female licked her cracked lips; a jolt of something warm and electric rushing through her when she noticed Kyoya’s eyes follow her tongue.  Then he was chuckling raggedly, pulling himself away from her in what seemed to be an almost reluctant manner.  “Nothing to gain...,” he murmured again, a slightly bitter tone to his voice as he sat on the edge of the bed and looked away from her.

    Her unwitting words had caused him to fill with both bitter anger and a strange longing.  Ever since Haruhi had come into the host club, the icy teen had found himself being drawn to her more and more.  The effortless way the little commoner had wormed her way into their hearts had not been lessened on him because of his distant nature.  If anything, it had caused a stronger reaction in him than anyone else.  Seeing how she had brought the Hitachiin twins out of their shells, the way she made Tamaki smile everyday, the way even Mori and Hunni had seemed happier since she had joined.  Without him even noticing, she had managed to make him feel something he was unsure he ever would.  Something he was reluctant to even give a name for fear of it becoming more than just an abstract notion.  “Senpai?” came her worried, melodic voice as a tiny hand clasped on his upper left arm.

    Flinching slightly, Kyoya turned to look at the female with his cool, distant mask in place.  It would do him no good to let her see how much she affected him.  She belonged to Tamaki and as much as he longed to claim her as his own, he couldn’t do that to the exuberant blonde.  It was best for all involved if he shoved his rather inconvenient feelings into a metal box with a padlock on it.  Giving her the most neutral look he could muster, the stoic teen got to his feet and bowed to the female on his bed.  “You are right Haruhi, but do you at least see the point I was trying to make?” he murmured in his best business man voice, inwardly grimacing at the urgency tinging his smooth, uncaring tone.  A frustrated feminine sigh was his only answer.

    Haruhi looked up at the taller male as she got to her feet and brushed off the front of her pink night gown.  “I understand but I still don’t regret what I did.  If I hadn’t stepped in, what do you think would have happened to those girls?  I didn’t exactly have time to run and get help,” she hissed, her normally neutral voice sparking with anger and irritation.  She was honestly flattered by the concern everyone had showed but the teen honestly didn’t see anything else she could have done.

    All of a sudden she found her upper arms gripped in a gentle, yet firm grasp.  Looking up, she saw Kyoya looking down at her with an unreadable expression in his stormy eyes.  He looked about to say something and in fact opened his mouth to do so when the whole room was suddenly lit up by a flash of light.  Her heart jolting in fear, Haruhi held her breath as she unconsciously braced herself for what was inevitably to follow.  Sure enough, a few moments later, a loud booming noise filled the room.  Feeling all the color drain from her face, the small female pulled away from Kyoya as she began to shake slightly.  “Haruhi?” came his slightly concerned baritone as he began to move towards her.

    The youngest Ootori looked down at the now frightened female, an unaccustomed feeling of concern filling him.  Yet, underneath that, he felt a burning curiosity.  What was it that had this girl scared when her near death experience had failed to even faze her.  Despite his desire to see some fear from her earlier, now that he actually saw the emotion on her face he felt his heart clench in his chest.  All of a sudden all he wanted to do was remove that emotion from her beautiful, brown eyes.  As he reached out to place a hand on one of her delicate shoulders, the dark room filled with light once again; almost immediately followed by a very loud crack of thunder.

    This had a rather interesting effect on the normally unflappable girl.  As Kyoya watched, she ran to a small closet that was nestled against a wall, threw herself inside and shut the doors.  A quiet click filled the room and the black haired male realized Haruhi had just locked herself in.  Frowning slightly in concern as his heart continued to twist and writhe within his chest, the ‘Shadow King’ moved to the closet in two wide steps; giving the doors a tug to test his suspicion.  The door didn’t move but a tiny bit, confirming his assumption.  “Haruhi?” he murmured, his deep voice tinged with worry for the hidden female.

    Haruhi curled up in a fetal position in the small, wooden space, huddled as close to the back of the closet as she could get  Her tiny hands were cupped over her ears as she squeezed her eyes shut.  She had always hated storms ever since she was a kid.  Just something about the loud thunder frightened her more than anything.  Under all the fear, she felt a deep shame for her unseemly behavior in front of the calm and collected Kyoya.  The teen was always so well put together, nothing ever causing the least bit emotion to cross his stoic features.

    Her thoughts about the dark haired boy were interrupted by a gentle knock on the closet doors.  “Haruhi, why are you hiding?” came a concerned voice from the other side, only serving to deepen her shame and embarrassment.

    “Don’t worry about me senpai.  I’m fine,” she replied in a much too shaky voice, only to hear another loud crack of thunder.  A scream leaving her unbidden, the now shaking girl curled even tighter and tried to take deep breaths to slow her galloping heart.  Then the doors of the closet were being ripped from the hinges and she found herself looking up at Kyoya, the light that was reflecting off his glasses hiding his expression from her.

    When he had heard her scream, he had simply been unable to stop himself from tearing open the closet.  As he gazed down at the shaking female, he saw unshed tears in her eyes as she looked up at him with shock.  All at once, he had her wrapped in his arms as he practically crawled into the closet with her.  All at once her fear was too much for him and he desperately wanted to take it away from her any way he could.

    Looking down at the girl who now buried herself in his chest as she shook helplessly, the dark haired teen reached down to gently grasp her chin and pull her face up.  Looking into her shocked, frightened, chocolate gaze, Kyoya found himself leaning towards her slowly.  Her lips trembled slightly as he gently moved his thumb over her pale skin.  She looked almost like a frightened rabbit, making something darkly predatory stir deep within him.  Taking a deep breath of her scent, Kyoya closed his smoky eyes as he bent down to capture her lips.

    Haruhi froze as his lips met hers, her heart nearly stopping in her chest.  Was... was Kyoya kissing her?  A mixture of wonder and nervousness began to fill her as his lips moved gently over hers.  Placing shaky hands on the boy’s chest, the flustered female found herself wondering just what she should do.  It wasn’t that his kiss was unpleasant, in fact it was soft, gentle and full of a strange urgency.  He also tasted quite nice but she found herself unable to distinguish just what the taste was.  Telling herself she was merely curious, Haruhi began to kiss him back in what she told herself was an effort to discern the taste.

    Her response caused an interesting reaction in the normally very distant male.  One of his hands came up to cradle the back of her head, his fingers entwining in her brown hair as he angled his mouth over hers to deepen the kiss.  All at once the energy felt different, hot, heavy, electric and full of urgency.  Then she felt him lick her lips and her heart leapt in her chest.  Her hands twitched on his bare chest as she felt something hot and tingly begin to coil within her lower belly.  Shuddering unconsciously from the strange sensations, the young woman tentatively opened her mouth under his to touch his tongue with her own.  Just as the tips came into contact, another loud crack of thunder made her jolt away from the dark haired male holding her.

    For a brief moment, Kyoya had sworn he had tasted heaven.  Then it was taken from him as Haruhi jolted away from him.  Panting slightly, the teen crawled after her and once again pulled her into his strong arms.  “Haruhi... focus on me,” he husked out, his voice low and throaty as he reached forward to cup her slightly flushed cheek and brushing the heated skin with his thumb.  Then he was tipping her chin up to capture her lips again, his kiss a bit more heated and possessive than before.

    The hand that wasn’t holding her chin came up to brace against the closet wall, right beside her head.  She tasted just as good as the first time and she even began returning the kiss right away.  Her thin arms came to wrap around his neck and he found himself wrapping his arms around her as he once again angled his mouth over hers, licking at her lips pleadingly.  He longed to taste more of her sweetness, to make her forget all about her fear and the storm, to just hold her and never let her go again.  Then her mouth was opening under his and the normally stoic teen found himself in awe of her taste.

    The tingling inside of her pulsed and spread through her as their tongues tangled.  She found one of her hands resting on the back of Kyoya’s head as she returned his kiss with a fervor she honestly wasn’t aware she possessed.  Well, she did feel a kinship with the icy, stoic male.  Out of all the host club, the often quiet teen was the most like her.  Instead of panicking and being loud like the rest of his fellows, the dark haired male had often handled things in a calculated, calm, collected manner that she often envied.  He also wasn’t all that bad looking.  All too often the normally stoic female would find herself watching the ‘Shadow King’ out of the corner of her eye.

    The way he handled himself, seeming to almost act like a siamese cat with his aloofness and often cruel nature.  The way his glasses almost always seemed to hide him from everyone around him.  The way he moved with an uncanny, calm grace.  Haruhi had found herself growing fascinated with the teen.  In fact, just recently, she had begun to feel rather funny around him every time he happened to catch her eye.  The feeling was fairly similar to what she was experiencing now, only a bit weaker.  Could it be that she was attracted to Kyoya?  The stray thought was enough to make her break the kiss and look up at the male with wide, confused eyes.  Was he attracted to her?  All at once he was too close and the closet far too small.  Making a flustered, shy noise, the brightly blushing teen squirmed out from under the boy above her and scampered out of the closet.

    Kyoya watched her go, a stunned look on his face as he slowly followed her.  One moment he had been in utter bliss, kissing a pair of lips that he had longed to have and hadn’t even known it.  Kissing her had felt like coming home after a long absence, like the most wonderful thing he had ever felt in his life.  Then it had been ripped from him and she was running.  Groaning softly and running a shaking hand through his ebony locks, the panting teen desperately tried to slow his racing heart, tried to chain his burning want for the female who was looking at him so unsurely.  “S-senpai... are you... do you... do you l-like me,” came a timid voice, almost becoming a tiny frightened whisper near the end.

    His head shooting up, the youngest Ootori, found his gaze locking with Haruhi’s embarrassed, vulnerable eyes.  All at once he didn’t have it in himself to lie to her.  It looked like her very world hinged on his answer so he took a deep breath to steady himself before closing the small distance between them.  Meeting her eyes steadily, he carefully took one of her hands in his, brought it up to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the top.  “Yes, Haruhi.  I like you very much,” he husked out, releasing her hand but not moving as he continued to look down at her.

    At his nearly growled out words, the small female found herself flooding with a strange, unexpected happiness.  “I think... I think I... like you too s-senpai,” she forced out, unable to take the expectant, almost pleading look in his gray eyes.  Then his lips were on hers, much more aggressive and possessing than before.  His tongue was in her mouth almost as soon as he started and one of his hands came up to grip the back of her head to hold her to him.  The other arm came up to wrap around her back and pull her tight against his body.  That’s when she felt something hot, throbbing and hard press into one of her thighs.

    Just as she was about to break the kiss from the sheer shock of what was pressing against her, a bright flash filled the room and was quickly followed by the loudest crack of thunder yet.  Breaking the kiss with a cry of fear, Haruhi instinctually tried to pull free of his arms to go hide; only to have him tighten his hold on her.  Then, without any words, the ‘Shadow King’ was kissing her again; more gently but no less heated than before.  His tongue gently flicked against her lips and slowly helped her fear bleed away as he slowly moved them backwards toward the bed.

    Her confession had made him throw away any wavering consideration he had for Tamaki.  She had admitted to liking him and she certainly wasn’t trying to get away from his kisses.  Oh how he needed this small woman in his arms, how he longed to finally claim her as his own.  Growling softly against her lips, the teen gently picked her up in his arms; causing Haruhi to break the kiss with a gasp of shock.  Chuckling gruffly at her, the tall male nuzzled her neck as he gently set her on top of his large bed.  Before she could even begin to sit up, he was prowling over her, his eyes moving over her clothed form hungrily.  “Beautiful,” he sighed out reverently just before he began to kiss her again.

    As his tongue tangled with hers in an almost frenzy, Kyoya fumbled with the ties on his suddenly too tight sleeping pants.  Slipping the silky material off his toned legs, the teen leaned back to allow the female below him to see what he had done.  Her wide, innocent eyes shyly moved down his lithe, pale form, stopping at his dark red boxers.  His erection tented the front of the crimson material and he looked down at her with a gaze heavy with intent.  “Haruhi... I am afraid I lied earlier when I said you were right,” he growled out, leaning down to give her milky neck a gentle nip.

    Haruhi felt lost in a haze, her brown eyes unfocused as a strange, electric heat pulsed between her legs.  Her breath came in short pants as she arched into his teeth on her neck.  The sight of how aroused the teen had been had caused a strange pulse to ripple through her body, only increasing the odd feelings within her lower belly.  “S-senpai,” she gasped out, a bit frightened of the strange sensations but not wanting them to stop.

    “Kyoya,” he growled against her neck, his hot breath fanning over the sensitive skin as he began to pepper the pale column with kisses.

    “Wh-what?” she breathed out in confusion, unable to make sense of why the male above her would growl out his name.  He sighed heavily against her neck, making a ragged gasp escape her lips as an electric shock went through her womanhood.  Then he was pulling back slightly so his dark eyes met hers through his glasses.

    “Call me Kyoya,” he rasped out, his voice holding a bit of an edge as he seemed to almost glare at her.  Then his teeth were at her neck, biting a bit harder than before and drawing a small cry from her lips.

    If he had to hear her call him senpai one more time, he was sure he would go crazy.  He didn’t want to hear anymore honorifics from her lips.  The only thing he wanted, was to hear her scream his name.  Growling softly against her neck, he positioned himself between her legs and rested himself against her.  “K-kyoya,” came a gasp from her lips, making him smile against her skin as one of his hands came up to cup one of her small, clothed breasts.  Then he was kissing her as his hands went to the hem of her pink nightgown and began to pull it up.

    “If you want to stop, Haruhi, all you have to do is tell me,” he murmured against her lips before giving them a quick caress with his.  She only shook her head slightly as she wrapped her thin arms around his neck and arched into his body.

    Groaning against her mouth, the dark haired male kept pulling her nightgown up until he had to break the kiss to remove it from her.  Leaning back to look at her as he pulled the article of clothing over her head, the aroused teen allowed his eyes to rove over her now mostly naked body with a ravenous hunger.  She was thin and just starting to grow into a more womanish looking body.  Her breasts were small but utterly perfect in his eyes.  Then she was curling up and hiding this exquisite vision from his eager gaze, drawing a low growl of disapproval from the Ootori youngest.

    All at once Kyoya’s heated gaze on her skin had become far too much.  She knew she was nothing compared to some of the females that came into the club.  She was bony, had a boyish figure and her breasts were far too small, as often pointed out by the twins.  There was no way that Kyoya would still be able to find her attractive.  All of a sudden all she wanted to do was pull her nightgown back on and flee.  “Haruhi, look at me,” came a soft, male whisper from above her.

    The now nervous and shy teen only shook her head in response as she squeezed her eyes shut.  Her heart beat loudly in her ears as she felt tears begin to clog her throat.  How could he expect her to look into his calculating eyes and see the inevitable disappointment in the smoky orbs.  “Haruhi... look at me,” came the husky voice again, sounding more insistent and demanding.  Again she shook her head, beginning to shake as she curled into a small ball to shield herself from his gaze.  She couldn’t bear to see how he really felt about her body, she felt she would break if she saw what she suspected.

    Kyoya frowned faintly down at the distraught teen caged within his arms, pursing his lips as he seemed to consider something.  The he was forcefully flipping her on her back and removing her arms from her body, pinning them on the mattress above her head.  Her chocolate eyes popped open, gazing up at him with shock and a hint of fear that made guilt stab briefly at his heart.  “You are beautiful,” he husked out, frowning deeper when she shook her head.  Using his free hand to grip her chin, he stopped the movement so their eyes were locked.

    “Beautiful,” he growled out, emphasizing each syllable carefully while making sure her gaze stayed locked with hers.  He wanted to be absolutely sure she heard his words.

    Thankfully, his hissed words seemed to sink in as her eyes grew even wider and a bright blush covered her entire body.  Then he was leaning down and taking one of her tiny nipples into his hot mouth.  As his tongue moved over the small nub, he heard Haruhi release the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.  Growling softly, he latched onto the small nodule and began to suck.  The result was some of the most enticing noises he had ever heard.  Her small pants, moans and soft calls of his name were driving him crazy.

    Each stroke of his hot tongue caused a new electric shock of pleasure to clench inside her.  Tangling one of her hands in Kyoya’s ebony locks, Haruhi found herself recalling the teen’s earlier heated words with a blush.  He had called her beautiful, he wasn’t disappointed with her figure at all.  In fact he seemed particularly pleased with her tiny breasts.  As a strange but pleasant tingling began to fill her, the young woman found herself panting out the ‘Shadow King’s’ name over and over as he licked, nipped and tugged at her sensitive flesh.  Her entire body burned with foreign urges and she found herself unsure of what to do with herself.

    Thankfully, Kyoya seemed to know and released her right breast to latch on to her neglected left.  A low growl escaped the young man as he suckled her, one of his hands massaging her still tingling right breast.  Arching into his mouth with a low moan, Haruhi heard heated pants leave her lips.  She felt like she was on fire and Kyoya’s touch was the gasoline fueling the flames.  If he continued she was afraid she would combust entirely but if he stopped she feared she would die.  “Kyo... Oh Kyo,” she gasped out, tilting her head back and closing her eyes as a low, needy keen left her lips.

    Kyo.  He could learn to love that nickname, especially when said with the amount of lust Haruhi just used.  Growling low in his chest, the youngest Ootori pulled back from the young woman’s breast to look at her face.  The normally stoic female was flushed and panting heavily, her chocolate eyes nearly black from desire as she looked up at him questioningly.  Humming in approval, Kyoya reached between their bodies to touched the soaked material covering her most secret of places.  As expected, Haruhi jolted from the unfamiliar touch; hitching in a breath as unsureness began to come into her dark gaze.

    Smiling down at the nervous girl beneath him, the dark haired male captured her lips in a gentle kiss as his hand began to rub up and down along her covered slit.  She moaned softly into his mouth, her legs relaxing as she began to press into his touch.  “That’s it,” he encouraged in a throaty voice, resting his forehead against hers.  Another rumble of thunder filled the room, causing Haruhi to tense briefly but soon his skillful ministrations caused her to relax again.

    “Oh Kyo,” she sighed breathlessly, panting slightly as she rested her sweaty forehead against his shoulder.

    The feelings Kyo was causing were both painful and incredibly pleasurable.  Her entire body tingled as a strange pressure began to fill her entire body.  She wanted more, she wanted to feel his touch on her flesh and this urge made her feel a bit flustered.  Still, she just felt too good to really feel embarrassed.  Whimpering softly, she lifted her head from the teen’s shoulder to press a heated kiss to his neck.  “Kyo, please,” she gasped out, reaching up to cling to him with both arms.

    “Please what Haruhi?” he rumbled out quietly, his voice throaty and expectant as a skilled finger brushed against something that sent a shock of electricity straight to her core.

    Gasping at the sensation, the brown haired female found herself bowing unconsciously into the young man above her.  “I want... I need...  Kyo just,” she begged breathlessly, embarrassment making it hard for her to get out a coherent sentence as she found herself pressing into the fingers that slid over her through her soaked panties.  Her desperation drew a heated chuckle from the dark haired teen as he removed his hand from between her legs.  Just as she was about to protest the absence, she felt a hand delving into her panties and a dextrous finger run along her slick folds.  Then she was lost, a low moan leaving her lips as her head tipped back and her dark eyes slid shut.

    He was pretty sure he was about to die.  Feeling how wet she was for him made his already hard manhood ache.  Licking his dry lips, the black haired teen began to play with her wet, silky heat.  Occasionally he would brush her small pearl, earning a shuddering gasp of his name.  Watching her flushed face closely, the ‘Shadow King’ began to stroke her small bundle of nerves; getting an instant reaction.  Haruhi came alive beneath him, moaning softly as she reached up to cling onto him.  Her quivering lips planted hot, wet kisses on his tense neck as she whispered his name in his ear.

    Growling her name in return, the youngest Ootori wrapped his free arm around her shuddering back to hold her close as he continued to rub her petite button.  “K-kyo... I... I...,” she gasped out in a ragged, unsure voice just before her entire body started to go stiff.  Pulling back to watch her face, Kyoya watched her have her first orgasm with a ravenous look on his pale face.  Her eyes had fluttered shut and her mouth has hanging open as she moaned loudly.  Then it happened, her small body bowed into his, her eyes popped open and his name left her lips in a passionate, stunned cry.

    Her body exploded with white hot pleasure, making her vision fill with little white stars.  Her entire body tingled as electric pleasure flowed through her in thick arcs.  Shaking slightly as breathless pants left her, the young female was dimly aware of her hips moving on their own as the waves slowly began to ebb.  As she came to Earth, she found Kyoya looking down at her with a hungry look; a look that made heat shoot through her sated body.  “K-kyoya... wh-what... did I just?” she gasped out in confused wonder, a bit stunned by what had just happened to her.

    She had never so much as touched herself and feelings of arousal were very new to the normally stoic female.  She had read a few things on the subject of sex out of curiosity but she had never experienced an orgasm before.  Was what just happened an orgasm?  If it was, Haruhi could definitely see what all the fuss was about when it came to sex.  Before now she had never understood the females who would talk about just how much fun sex was with their boyfriend.  “Yes Haruhi, that was an orgasm,” came a growled but amused answer from above her.

    He still couldn’t quite believe what he had heard.  Had the female below him truly never experienced an orgasm before?  The very idea of it stunned him and honored him at the same time.  The fact that she trusted him enough to allow him to be the first one to touch her, even before herself, filled him with pride and a deep possessiveness.  Leaning down to give the still shocked looking girl a deep kiss, Kyoya tore off her panties in one motion; leaving her completely nude.  Then he broke the kiss to remove his boxers.

    Haruhi gazed down at the perfect boy in front of her, her tongue flicking out to unconsciously lick her lips.  His member looked rather intimidating, pointing straight at her from a nest of ebony pubes.  Were all boys this large?  Would that even fit inside her?  Was she seriously considering giving her virginity to the cold and calculating ‘King of Darkness’?  Looking up at Kyoya, who was looking down at her with a hungry look that made her insides quiver, the young teen bit her lip shyly.

    The youngest Ootori watched her closely, sure to keep an eye out for any seeming reluctance.  So far she just seemed nervous, something the young man could completely understand.  If Haruhi hadn’t even touched herself, chances were that she was still very much a virgin.  The choice for her to give up her virginity couldn’t be an easy one to come to.  “We don’t have to go any further Haruhi,” he offered in a ragged voice, doing his best to keep the disappointment out of his gruff voice.  To his shock, his proposal was met with a rather aggressive kiss from the young woman beneath him.

    Stop?  Was he kidding?  As strange as the situation was, even if it didn’t lead to anything beyond this one night; she simply wasn’t willing to let things stop here.  There was really no one better she could give her virginity to.  Kyoya was so business like, even if he took her flower he was unlikely to start acting weird about it.  In fact, if this was a one night thing, she was fairly sure that the teen wouldn’t simply stay with her just because she had been a virgin.  She certainly didn’t want to give it to Tamaki.  Knowing the hyper blonde, he would want to get married right away once he found out and that would probably be his only reason.  There was no way the calculating teen above her would even come close to acting that foolish.

    Kyoya found himself a bit shocked by her response but that soon faded for satisfaction.  Returning her kiss for a few moments, the dark haired teen broke the embrace to begin moving down her pale body.  Her brown eyes watched him almost warily as he came to rest between her shaking legs.  “K-kyo?” she asked in an unsure voice, watching him closely.

    “Relax,” he breathed in a husky voice, his hot breath fanning against her wet flesh and causing her to shudder slightly.  Then his tongue met her womanhood and her taste exploded in his mouth.

As she felt his tongue slowly move up the sensitive folds, all coherent thought halted and all that existed was the electricity generating from the male’s mouth.  Gasping out his name in a breathless moan, Haruhi rested her hands on the top of his head as she allowed her eyes to flutter shut.  Each stroke of his dextrous muscle was the sweetest torture she had ever experienced, drawing shuddering moans and gasps from her as her hips began to move on their own.  “Kyo, oh god,” she gasped out, sounding as if she was coming from another planet.

    Her utterance had an odd effect on the teen.  He growled possessively against her, pulling her by the hips so she was pulled even closer against him.  Then his tongue delved inside her, drawing a low, throaty moan from the young female; her back arching from the pleasure rolling through her body in thick waves.  One of his hands released a hip to press down on her lower body and held her hips down while his tongue stroked back up to swirl around her pearl.  A shock of pleasure jolting through her, Haruhi found herself breathlessly keening Kyoya’s name like a mantra as he continued to assault the small bundle of nerves.

    She was almost there, he could feel it when he had stuck his tongue into her hot, wet, quivering passage.  Her essence fairly poured out of her as he assaulted her small treasure, drawing a low, shuddering growl from him as he tasted her heady sweetness.  Hearing his name on her lips like this only drove him to be a bit more aggressive with the strokes of his tongue, causing approving moans from the female writhing beneath him as her fingers entwined in his ebony hair.

    Then she was arching up into him, screaming out his name as her hips bucked helplessly.  Lapping up the juices that oozed out of her, Kyoya pulled back once he was satisfied he had gotten every drop of her essence.  Looking down at her with a heated gaze, he reluctantly removed his glasses.  He didn’t want the delicate frames to be broken during what was coming next but taking them off reduced the teen below him to nothing more than a blur.  He would have to get some contacts for the next time and if he had anything to say about it, there would definitely be a next time.  “Haruhi,” he husked out, drawing the female’s dazed gaze to meet his.

    Panting heavily, the young woman came slowly down to reality as her body tingled pleasantly.  That had felt even better than the first time and she had almost thought she was going to die from the sheer pleasure of it.  Still trying to catch her breath, the flushed teen looked up at the male that was crawling over her body until his face was in front of hers.  His hips rested between her legs as his gray eyes met hers steadily.  The hunger in those stormy eyes took her breath away and she licked her lips nervously.  “Do you wish to continue?” came a strained, throaty question, his naked eyes searching her face closely.

    Instead of answering him verbally, the brown haired girl reached up to grasp the back of his neck and pull his dark haired head down to her.  Her lips met his with a fierceness neither of them expected as she moaned heatedly into his mouth.  The male above her growled softly in response, shifting his hips so the tip of his erection rested on her still sensitive, soaked folds.  “Are you sure?  It will hurt at first and once I start, I will be unable to stop,” he growled out, his arms trembling on either side of her as he braced himself above her.

    “Please Kyo,” she sighed out, reaching up to cup his cheek and meeting his gaze with her nearly black one.  Then he was slowly entering her and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever felt.

    She was so tight and she pulsed around him, making him shudder violently.  Doing his best to keep a grip on his tenuous control, Kyoya gritted his teeth in concentration as he continued to enter her.  Then he felt a thin barrier and he stopped, looking down at the panting female below him for confirmation.  His only response was a small keen of his name as her tight walls squeezed around him.  Breathing through his nose as he fought against his urge to simply take her as hard and fast as he can, he thrust forward harshly; hilting himself fully at the same time he took her virginity.

    Haruhi stiffened beneath him, a hiss of pain leaving her clenched teeth and making guilt fill him in a bitter flood.  Leaning forward, he took her lips in an apologetic, gentle kiss as her body adjusted to him.  Then she was squirming under him, her walls fluttering around him slightly.  Growling softly, the teen began a slow rhythm; watching her blurred face for any signs of discomfort.  “Kyo, f-faster she gasped beneath him, drawing a ragged chuckle from his lips.

    “As you wish,” he rumbled, grabbing her hips as he began to take her hard.

    She was sure she was dying but what a way to go.  Every movement of him inside her caused a coil of something hot and electric to coil ever tighter inside her lower belly.  Keening his name like a breathless mantra, Haruhi clung onto his back and rested her forehead on his shoulder as he continued to thrust into her.  Her cries drew low growls from Kyoya as he angled himself to hit something that made stars appear in her vision.  Arching up into him with a wordless cry, she found her lips being captured in a possessive kiss as he continued to hit that spot within her.

    Then he was leaning back, his smoky gaze fixed on her as he continued thrusting into her hard and fast.  “Cum for me Haruhi,” he husked out in an unsteady, throaty voice as electric pleasure continued to arc through her body.  Gasping out his name as the coil grew painfully tight, she arched upward as her mouth opened in a soundless scream.  It felt like her body had simply exploded into a nebula of unwordly pleasure.  She was dimly aware of calling out Kyoya’s name as her vision went white.

    As she clamped down on him and began milking his manhood, Kyoya closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he thrust a few more times.  Then he felt himself empty into her and very nearly collapsed on top of her from exhaustion and the sheer amount of pleasure coursing through his body.  His shaky arms barely able to hold him up, the youngest Ootori began to place gentle kisses all over Haruhi’s flushed, sweaty face.  “K-kyo,” she gasped out breathlessly, her hazy gaze holding a bit of wonder.

    Smiling at the dazed female, he reluctantly pulled his softening member from her welcoming heat with a groan.  Then he was laying beside her, pulling her close as he burrowed his nose in her chocolate locks.  One of his hands rested on the small of her back while the other tenderly brushed Haruhi’s soft cheek.  As they both caught their breath, Kyoya found himself coming to a rather unwelcome realization.  In the heat of the moment, he had unprotected sex with a teenage girl.  “Don’t worry senpai, my father put me on the pill as soon as he found out I was in the Host Club,” came a drowsy reassurance from the sleepy female beside him, answering his unasked question.

    As Haruhi looked up at the unusually rumpled looking Kyoya, she found a growing unease niggling at her peacefulness.  What would happen now?  Would he simply let this end here?  Would things go back to the way they were?  Somehow the thought of returning to a cold, distant relationship with the teen made a pain clamp around her heart.  “S-so what now?” she found herself asking in a vulnerable scared voice.  All at once she was too nervous to look at him and burrowed her flushed face into his naked chest as she awaited his answer.

    Kyoya looked down at the female in his arms with an amused look.  Grasping her chin in a firm grip, he tipped her head up so she was looking at him.  Making sure their eyes met, the youngest Ootori rested his forehead against hers and rubbed her pale cheek with his thumb.  “I thought that was already clear Haruhi.  Do I really seem like the type that would let go of their toys or share them so easily?” he rumbled out, a small smirk on his face as she began to chuckle shakily.

    “How are we gonna tell the others?” she whispered, her eyes beginning to grow heavy despite herself.

    “We can’t, not yet.  For now, we must pretend for the others.  At least until I can figure out a way to tell Tamaki without him trying to kill me for deflowering his precious ‘daughter’,” he replied a slight bitterness to the amusement in his deep voice.  Haruhi only sighed in response, snuggling into his protective arms.  As she drifted off to sleep, the name for his taste finally came to her.  Kyoya definitely tasted like thunder.

 


End file.
